Christmas story
by izaya-sama
Summary: Shizuo spends Christmas Eve alone. Small green creature appears before him and takes him on unbelievable trip. What will Shizuo see in the past? How will this year's Christmas turn out for him? And what does Izaya to do with this all? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Christmas story  
**Rating:** T  
**Pair:** Shizuo x Izaya (this story contains male x male relationship)  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara or any of the characters. I just own that little green creat- ouch. Yeah, that's it~

* * *

Shizuo opened his eyes and blinked a few times. Eyes above him also blinked.

"Hmm," he thought in his sleepy mind. And right after that it hit him.

Eyes?

He sat up quickly and his jaw dropped as he stared at a little creature, which fell down from his bed after his unexpected move.

"What the hell…"

"Ouch, "monster whined. Shizuo didn't have a clue, what that creature is, but it certainly wasn't a human. It was green. Small, furry, with big pointed ears. And green!

"Who are you?" Shizuo was finally able to formulate a meaningful question. Creature stood up, dusted off his clothes and glared at him with big yellow eyes.

"Christmas elf," it said in the end.

Shizuo lifted up one eyebrow in disbelief.

"And I'm supposed to believe that? I might not be a genius, but I'm not an idiot..."

Elf rolled his eyes and shook the head. How many times he experienced this? He stopped to count it after number 1238 and it was already 60 years ago…

"One could think that when your best friend is headless dullahan, you would have more understanding for the supernatural," he responded not amused.

Shizuo let it ran through his head. There was a grain of truth in what he said.

"Okay, let's say I believe you…Wait a minute! How do you know about Celty? And what the hell are you doing in my flat?" Angry Shizuo was prepared to throw the unwanted guest through the nearest window out of his room.

Elf grinned and jumped on the bed. With his legs swaying in the air he winked at Shizuo.

"I came to help you."

"With what exactly?"

"Do you know what day is today?"

Shizuo looked at calendar.

"24th December."

"Right, Christmas Eve," elf nodded.

"And?" Shizuo lighted a cigarette. He didn't use to smoke in bed, but he decided to make an exception, since he was really pissed off and needed to relax a little.

"Nobody should be alone on Christmas."

"I'm not alone."

"Eh~? Really?" elf gave him skeptical look.

Blonde turned his gaze away.

"Fine, I am. No problem."

He really didn't have anyone who could he spend the Christmas with. Kasuka was away from city because of filming. Celty and Shinra were together and Shizuo didn't want to feel like fifth wheel. Moreover Shinra was in his Christmas mood much more annoying than usual and Shizuo really didn't want to hurt him during feast of love, joy and peace.

Elf sighed.

"Argh, you people…can't you accept help without meaningless whining and in the end politely say thank you? Anyway, there's no escape for you from this…"

"From what?"

Green creature smirked.

"Finally good question. I'll show you someone, who is today in similar situation as you. You're alone, he's alone…When you'll get together, you'll spend very merry Christmas, just as it should be."

"What are you babbling about?" Shizuo asked, when he suddenly realized something," what do you mean by 'getting together'?

Elf shrugged the shoulders.

"Everybody should spend the Christmas with his family or his love."

"Love? And what does love have to do with that person you were talking about?"

Yellow eyes focused on him with clearly pitying look.

"A little bit dull, aren't you?"

"WHAT?"

"You two are meant for each other."

"We're still talking about 'him'? As about a man?"

"Don't be such a puritan. You're living in a modern society after all."

"Puri-what?" Shizuo was slowly becoming really annoyed. This dialog, this entire situation, just didn't have any sense. Even the cigarette wasn't able to calm him. It ended extinguished on his bedside.

Elf jumped to his feet.

"Well, don't be so picky, okay?"

And he continued quietly: "People…they always have to complain about everything. Why I have to hear that over and over again? Stupid job..."  
Shizuo gasped. That little monster was irritating him to no end. He sneaked inside his home, talked nonsense, offended him and tried to persuade him that he should get together with some unknown man.

"As if," Shizuo thought, but before he had a chance to say something aloud, elf gripped his hand and declared:  
"It's better to see once than hear one hundred times, no? It is time for a little trip."

"What? Where?"

"To the past," said elf like it was the most natural thing ever," I'll show you last Christmas Eve."

"Oi, moment, wha-?..." But sooner as he could finish his protest, his room vanished and Shizuo found himself in the middle of busy street. Only in his shorts and T-shirt for sleeping. He started to feel embarrassed, but just till the moment when he realized that this place isn't unknown to him at all. His worst worry became reality when from the building right in front of him came man dressed in the black jacket with fur.

"Iii-zaaa-yaaaa!" Shizuo yelled and everything was clear to him suddenly. It must be Izaya's doing. That sneaky bastard gave him some drugs or something and he was having hallucinations from it.

"He can't hear you," he heard a statement from below near his left leg. Blonde looked there and he met with yellow eyes of his very material looking 'hallucination'.

"Nor see you," elf added, when Izaya walked pass them without giving them even one look and he continued walking down the street.

"What? How is that possible?" Shizuo couldn't understand anything.

Elf faceplamed and let out weary sigh.

"Why is it that I always have to work with the biggest idiots?"

"HAAAA?!" yelled blonde. That little monster just overdid it. Shizuo decided that for all those snarky comments elf deserved to be beaten up. But when he tried to grab his neck, his hand went through the elf's body like he was a ghost. Shizuo gasped.

"Nobody can see us, hear us nor touch us, because our bodies aren't really here. We are not in the real world. We are inside of memory," elf rolled his eyes. That perpetual explaining was killing him. He reminded himself that he has to request for extra payment. He really deserved bonus for handling such a neanderthal.

Shizuo tried to grasp what was said and after a little while he asked:

"In memory? To whom does this memory belong to?"

"Big Boss," elf grinned.

"Big Boss? Can you explain?"

"He's _reaaally_ big, I suppose his weight is around...well, at least 120 kilograms." Elf giggled.

"Haha, you are _really_ funny," retorted Shizuo sarcastically. His eyebrows twitched, because elf's terrible sense of humor and playing with the words resembled someone too much. "You know what I mean..."

Elf surveyed him from head to toe and in the end said:

"You've heard about him for sure. He's quite famous."

Shizuo seeing that the better answer won't probably come continued with another question.

"And how is it possible that we're in his memory? And why the flea is here too?" he waved his hand in the direction where Izaya had gone.

"Have you ever heard _he sees you when you're sleeping, he knows when you're awake, he knows if you've been bad or good ,_" sang elf with strident unmusical voice, damaging Shizuo's eardrums very effectively. "He knows everything about everyone and with his permission his employees, like me, can travel through his memories."

Shizuo stared with his jaw dropped.

"That's pretty scary," he said finally and through his head flew a lot of moments when he thought he was alone and now it seemed like there was always somebody watching him. Creepy as hell. Shizuo felt the sudden paranoid panic and he quickly looked around like he was expecting hidden eyes watching him from everywhere.

Elf shrugged.

"He's just doing his job, like everybody else. It's how the world works."

"Stalking people? Reminds me of someone," grunted blonde," If he's just from half such a bastard like Iza- ouch!" yelped Shizuo when elf kicked him right into tibia.

"No insults, okay? When you don't know anything about him, just shut up."

"So tell me more about your _amazing boss_," muttered Shizuo. "Who is he? Why does he do this?"

Elf just shook his head.

"You're really lost case, you know? Poor man," tilted his head the way where Izaya left," who's supposed to spend Christmas every year with you, I'm starting to feel really sorry for him."

Shizuo looked like he was going to explode. He would gladly grab that little monster by his neck and throw him so strong in the air that he would lend on the Moon. Elf just continued with his rambling, totally ignoring Shizuo's killing eyes and clenched fists.

"When you weren't able to figure out, who he is, till now, you don't deserve to know it at all. And regarding most information about memories, traveling or anything else...if you don't want to let me play a little with your memory after we finish this trip, so I can remove everything what shouldn't be there, you better don't ask. No questions, no digging in memories. Deal?"

Even when Shizuo was mad as hell, he knew he couldn't do anything. What will happen to him depended just on a good will of the elf. Or rather on his whims. But this deal sounded reasonable, so he nodded.

"But why are we here?" he asked considering that this question didn't fall within the prohibited area.

"Good point," elf nodded and showed with his forefinger on Izaya, who has already almost disappeared in crowd in the end of the street, "follow him and you'll see."

Shizuo was already opening his mouth to protest, but elf just grinned like little devil.

"If you don't want to cooperate for whatever reasons...We will repeat this memory once, twice, hundred of times - till the moment you learn what you're supposed to learn. Again and again... From the beginning, right from the place where we are now. And believe me, it's going to be a long day~," elf chirped and jumping happily followed the informant.

Shizuo gritted his teeth and went behind him with unsatisfied growl. In his mind he thought how that green monster and flea would be on good terms with each other.

"Sadistic bastards."

* * *

"Shit, Izaya!" swore Shizuo, when he bumped into small man before him again. It' has happened at least tenth time. And, well, he didn't really bump into him, rather he ran right through him, because now in his immaterial form Shizuo was able to run through anything - wall, car or annoying black haired information broker. Elf hopping next to him just chuckled.

"Are you sure you don't do it on purpose?"

Shizuo gave him his worst murderous look and without a word followed Izaya, who already struggled through the crowded street. Shizuo had to stick close to him, so he wouldn't lose sight of him. It already happened to him once - when he kept his distance from the flea, Izaya just disappeared in the crowd without a trace and debt collector had to let his little green guide to climb on his head and look after black jacket with fur. When they managed to localize their target again, elf threatened Shizuo that they would have to repeat whole memory again, if that happened once again. Shizuo would do anything to avoid that, so he was permanently just a step behind Izaya, determined not to lose the sight of him again. It might seem like easy task, but Shizuo quickly learned that it was quite a challenge, because Izaya ran here and there, from one side of the street to the other side, looking around with amused expression on his face and gracefully finding his way through countless number of people.

But what irked blonde the most were all those unexpected stops, which caused that he walked right through the flea. The first time it really shocked him, after all it wasn't normal to be able to walk through a person - material being from flesh and bones - so easily. It was unnatural and his mind couldn't handle this fact for a good while. But that wasn't the worst. What scared him was the feeling he had when his body connected with Izaya's. He was able to feel the feelings, which weren't his at all. It wasn't clear, it was more like some echo of feelings and thoughts, but it shook his inner world like an earthquake. With question in his eyes Shizuo looked at elf. Magic creature immediately recognized what had happened and with all-knowing smile started to explain.

"People usually aren't able to feel the feelings and thoughts of other person, just their own. But at this moment you're not in your physical body, you are something like concentrate of mind, intangible entity; you can easily walk through material objects. In the case that this object is a person, you might be able to create a connection with his mind. You can be able feel and think the same as him. But for this to occur, a few rules must be fulfilled, of course..."

"What rules?" Shizuo couldn't resist the urge to ask.

"Firstly, the feelings have to be quite intensive so you would be able to feel them. And secondly," elf made a dramatic pause and then continued with a grin on his lips," there must exist strong bond between the two souls. The stronger the bond is, the stronger connection is created. And it seemed like it hit you hard enough..."elf nodded, but Shizuo interposed.

"Bullshit. I bet that the same thing happens when I touch anybody else, not just this petty louse," Shizuo poked the informant into shoulder as he was waiting for a green light on traffic lights. His body reacted immediately, but blonde was acting like nothing has happened.

"Unbelieving Thomas," thought elf and he suggested with his hand pointing at the people around them that Shizuo could confirm his theory in practice.

Blonde didn't appreciate the idea of walking through unknown people, but he was determined to try it to prove his point. So he walked through woman standing right next to Izaya and... Nothing. He walked through man standing next to her. Nothing. Shizuo walked through every person in the group waiting at a crosswalk and all he felt were his very confused feelings and thoughts.

In the end he had to admit to himself that the strange feeling rushed through his body just in the case when he walked through Izaya. But he surprisingly quickly came with another explanation.

"Of course we have a bond and really strong one. We hate each other like nobody else in this world. Yeah, that must be the reason..." Shizuo was nodding and elf just rolled his eyes sighing.

"So much in denial..."

* * *

The worst thing about this all was a fact that it was becoming more intense. Shizuo felt Izaya's feelings more and stronger every time he accidentally _bumped_ into him. This last time he felt tickling excitement and pure joy almost so badly like they were his own. The feelings, which he would never expect to find in such a devious being like Izaya.

Information broker stopped close to the sliding glass door leading into huge shopping center. Stream of people went there from street and almost equally big group of people walked from there to the street every second. Shizuo just shook his head as he saw people running to and from such a noisy and crowded place. To his disillusionment Izaya after a little break followed the people right into there. And Shizuo followed him as loyal dog his owner. He didn't let his eyes to leave Izaya's back, because he didn't want to lose him. It could be dangerous with a green little creature bouncing next to his leg.

But even when Shizuo would never admit it aloud, he liked the look on Izaya's face. A little. He looked almost likable without that trademark smirk of his. In his auburn eyes shined a little sparks of joy and decent smile played on his lips. Blonde thought that if flea looked like this more often, there wouldn't have to be so much vending machines flying around. Because right in this moment Shizuo really didn't feel the urge to beat up that man to death. Willy-nilly this situations started to absorb him and he was really curious how Izaya planned to spend this day. The Christmas Eve.

**_-To be continued-_**

* * *

_Author's note: Thank you for reading this little creation of my crazy brain~ The whole story is already written, but in my first language, so I translate it to English now. This is first half, second will be similar in length, maybe a little bit longer. I'll post it as soon as I finish the translate, I swear I'll manage to do it till Christmas~ I hope it was read-able and you don't find my mistakes in grammar such a problem. Go easy on me with critic of this, okay? I think I can't do much about it anyway, so it'll be useless, hehe~ But I would love to hear your opinion about the story, so feel free to leave me review or message, ne~? ^^ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Christmas story  
**Rating:** T  
**Pair:** Shizuo x Izaya (this story contains male x male relationship)  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara or any of the characters. But I own that little green creat- ouch. Not again T_T

_Author's note: Sorry everyone, I had many things to do and so little time, so I couldn't post this earlier. Well, I hope you had very merry Christmas and that this story can bring you a few days ago to that magic day ^^ Enjoy~ _

* * *

Shizuo didn't even try to swear anymore, when he ran through information broker once again. Izaya stopped near podium, where sat Santa on his big golden throne. On his knees sat small boy and he was just telling what he would like to get for Christmas. When Shizuo noticed how Izaya looked like, he immediately knew that black haired man was up to something. The cocky smirk on his lips was clear evidence that nothing good is going to happen when Izaya walked along the row of waiting parents with their children. When he was close enough Santa himself, as by accident he declared aloud:

"No way that this is real Santa, look at that beard, it's stuck...and how poorly."

Eyes of all children overshot from black haired man to old man with white beard in armchair. Boy sitting on his knees grabbed his beard earlier than false Santa had a chance to react and he pulled it down. All kids gasped and after a few seconds of shock they started to sob and cry. Waiting row of people fell into chaos. Puzzled parents didn't know whether they should firstly comfort their children or rather scolded the young man, who just caused troubles during the Christmas Eve. After a brief consideration they've decided for the first choice and tried to calm their kids by telling them all kinds of excuses and lies. False Santa began to explain to small boy sitting on his knees that he's Santa's assistant and blah, blah - all that usual nonsense. Izaya just giggled and walked away. In safe distance of the crowd he turned around and shouted:

"And Santa doesn't exist at all, by the way~" he waved to his little listeners and their frustrated parents and in a new wave of cries and sobs he ran away sooner than angry adults had a chance to call guards to catch him.

Shizuo watched the whole scene and just shook his head in disbelief. "Such a bastard. To destroy Christmas for the kids...But what else can be expected from such an amoral louse as him, right?"

Blonde looked at elf seeking a nod to his statement, but the little creature just gave him a cold glare.

"I also don't like these crooks. Department stores are just ruining the Christmas spirit, when they are trying to get as much money as they can for photo with false Santa and presents. It's all fake. I don't think children should be so deceived. Christmas is about something else anyway..."

"And what is Christmas about according to you, when not about presents?"

Elf stared at him and winked few times utterly shocked. After that he went after Izaya, still shaking his head. Shizuo followed his tracks.

"I'm not surprised anymore that they sent me to you and not to him. You need a pile of Christmas enlightenment. Because he has much clearer idea about how should Christmas be like," declared elf in the end with his eyes stuck on informant's back all the time.

"He? You mean him?" Shizuo jabbed the air in Izaya's direction. "Bastard, who just said to little children that Santa does not exist?"

"Yes."

"So tell me what is the real meaning of Christmas."

"I hope that till the end of this day you will figure it out alone, that's the goal of today's mission after all. Observe and learn."

After this there was nothing else to say, so they quietly followed unsuspecting Izaya, who just went to the bookstore.

Shizuo watched how Izaya walked to the shelf labeled _Philosophy_ and after long scanning of quantum of books, he picked one. Shizuo was sincerely pleased, because he almost died from boredom till that moment. Meanwhile elf was passionately complaining about the pictures in some book for children.

"How could they draw Christmas elf like this? What an ugliness! I'll sue them, I'll definitely sue them! Who the hell was drawing this?"

Shizuo looked at the book and declared without thinking:

"But it looks totally like you."

For this he was hit hard with the mentioned book right into his face.

"Ouch! Hey! I thought nothing is able to touch us..."

"The fact that you aren't able to touch me doesn't mean I can't touch you. I'm magic being after all, I can do whatever I want."

While they were arguing, Izaya was walking around the book store and his look jumped from one shelf to another. Shizuo noticed it and since he was curious what the flea is looking for, he left angry elf so he could grumble to the content of his heart and followed the informant. Izaya stopped in front of one shelf and smiled. He pulled out the book named _The Bartender's Bible: 1001 Mixed Drinks _and started to browse it.

"I doubt such a neanderthal as you would read a normal book, but maybe this one you could find useful...At least it would fit that ridiculous outfit that you always wear. Which drink would you prepare for me, Shizu-chan~?" muttered Izaya with his finger running through pages.

At first Shizuo almost jumped out of his skin, because he thought Izaya discovered him and he was making fun of him. But after a second he came to conclusion that Izaya is just talking to himself.

"What the hell, why is he talking about me?" Shizuo was totally clueless. "What does he plan this time? "Blonde looked suspiciously at the informant.

Izaya stopped at the page with a drink_ Death in the Afternoon _and with a sad smile stated:

"This one is quite accurate. I bet that for me it would be with a flavour of cyanide as a bonus. On the other hand, poisoning isn't really your thing, ne~? It doesn't suit you, Shizu-chan," Izaya snapped the book and started to walk towards the cash register. Shizuo walked too and to his surprise he saw like Izaya bought both selected books and let them wrap in decorative paper. With two nicely wrapped boxes he left the shop.

Shizuo turned to elf, which was already bouncing by his side again.

"Why he was talking about me? And why did he buy that book?"

Elf just shrugged.

"Patience brings roses. Wait and you'll understand everything."

Shizuo rolled over his eyes. He really didn't belong to the most patient people under the sun.

* * *

After a good while spent in supermarket buying all kinds of food, Izaya walked away from shopping center. Shizuo was glad. He knew why he stayed at home every Christmas. There was a peaceful calm atmosphere behind the door of his flat, no annoying people around. These noisy crowds were tiring him more than anything else.

"These people don't have anything better to do on Christmas Eve than shopping? Why don't they sit at home?" he resented.

Elf gave him respectful pat on his leg, since he really couldn't reach blonde's back.

"Seems like you're starting to get it slowly."

Shizuo passionately continued.

"Indeed, they should just stay at home all year round, I wouldn't complain at all. So much people and noise, who can withstand that? No wonder I'm always so pissed off..."

Elf facepalmed and let out a sigh.

"Well, maybe not..."

In that moment Shizuo's attention was grabbed by something totally different. It was impossible to not notice the luscious smell leaking from small shop past which they were just walking. Shizuo couldn't take his eyes off the goodies in shop window. It was nothing else than patisserie. To Shizuo's surprise, Izaya went straight into that shop.

Blonde looked at all those cakes and cookies and sweets with sparkling eyes. Especially one of the cakes caught his eye. It looked delicious, covered by whipped cream and strawberries. On top of it there was chocolate ornament saying _Merry Christmas_.

Elf grinned.

"Close your mouth, you drool like Bernardine dog."

Shizuo gave him sullen look, but when he wanted to continue enjoying the sight at his dreamy cake, he found out that the cake was gone. Confused blonde looked around, so he could see like _his _cake ended in box in Izaya's hands.

"I thought flea doesn't like sweets," Shizuo murmured as he followed after the leaving informant.

* * *

In luxury apartment Shizuo sat at dinner table and fascinated watched as Izaya prepared all kind of meals. When the air was filled with delicious smell of dinner, Shizuo's salivary glands started to work like crazy.

"Who could guess that flea is so good at cooking," Shizuo shook his head. He was of course able to prepare some food too since he was living alone and he had to take care of himself, but nothing so fancy and complex like the meals Izaya was cooking.

Informant scurried away from the stove and set the table. For two people.

"He's awaiting someone?" Shizuo wondered. He couldn't imagine anyone who would like to spend this special day in Izaya's company.

Izaya headed to living-room and after short while he returned with small, shabby Christmas tree with a little rumpled star on its top and laid it on edge of the table. Shizuo frowned when he saw the tree. It looked so familiar, he was sure he already saw that tree somewhere. It looked very old, Shizuo wondered why Izaya didn't buy a new one. Surely not because of lack of the money. While Izaya was putting two presents under the tree and next to it put Christmas cake, Shizuo's expression brightened for a second. He managed to remember where he saw that tree before. But immediately he wished he could burn that memory to ashes.

_"Students, what if we had Christmas party together tomorrow?" suggested enthusiastically their teacher._  
_"Are we in primary school or what?" muttered someone and others nodded. _  
_"It means there wouldn't be any lessons all day," added teacher._  
_"And why didn't you say that earlier?" class fell into cheerful buzz._  
_"We have to prepare Christmas tree and other decorations. And what about playing secret Santa? Everyone would draw for one person and bring a present for him..."_

Shizuo groaned when the flashback played in his head like movie. Even now his ears got a slightly red tint, when he thought like he was standing there that day, in front of whole class, with a present from his secret Santa. It was lubricant and pocket of XXL condoms. Who else could give him something like that? He remembered that he grabbed the closest thing to him and with a battle cry he threw it on laughing Izaya. That thing was the Christmas tree, the same one which was sitting now right in front of him on the table. Shizuo stared at it like he was trying to put in on fire using just his eyes, while Izaya returned to the stove, humming Christmas songs during the finishing of dinner. Elf got fit of laughter.

"Hehe~ That's hilarious memory. I really like this dude. At least he's much more funny than you."

Shizuo gasped. "You're reading my mind?"

"Of course, boo~" elf waved his hands in front of Shizuo's face in something what was supposed to be scary movement. After he saw that shocked expression, he just had to laugh even more. "You're really dull. How many times I have to tell you that I can travel through memories? Simply I peered a little into the past. You two were really hilarious duo right after you met each other."

"I don't know how you can spill out such a bullshit...But I would really like to know why flea keeps this garbage. "

"So, let's count it - he has the tree you threw at him for all these years," elf started to show on his fingers," he bought Christmas present for you, he bought cake even when he doesn't really like sweets, he's cooking the dinner for two and right now... can you hear it? He's humming the song _All I want for Christmas is you. _Isn't there anything what comes to your mind after this? Hey, is there someone?" he knocked with his forefinger on Shizuo's forehead.

Blonde frowned. As much as he thought about it, there was just one thing what could stand for the right answer to these questions, but it was totally impossible in its merit.

"Are you implying that...that this little sneaky bastard...that Izaya likes me?" Shizuo stared at elf in disbelief.

Green creature almost jabbed blonde's eyes with his two thumbs up. "BINGO!" enthusiastically exclaimed elf.

"But...but it's ridiculous...it can't be truth..."stuttered Shizuo and his eyes jumped from elf to the back of slender informant and back.

"Yeah...I'm also unable to grasp what he sees in you," shrugged elf, for what he earned one really sour look from Shizuo.

At that moment Izaya brought the food and sat himself at the dinner table.

"Itadakimasu," he told into the silence of the room and gave the empty place on the opposite side of table a short sad look. After that he started to eat.

Shizuo's jaw dropped. He has never seen such a kind expression on Izaya's face. He would never be able to believe that flea is capable of something like that, if he didn't see it with his own eyes. He sat thoughtfully across from his former biggest enemy and tried to deal with new facts, which he discovered today along with all those horror memories caused by Izaya during several years. In his head swirled a lot of questions, like: _why he always pisses me off? Why he acts like disgusting bloodsucking parasite? Why he never told me something? Why am I not sick of the thought he likes me? _Just why, why, why...

Shizuo spent thinking the entire time Izaya was eating the dinner. From his pensive musings pulled him only sudden Izaya's movement, when he reached for the presents under the Christmas tree.

"Merry Christmas, Shizu-chan," Izaya slit one box to the other side of table, where the untouched dinner was set.  
"Merry Christmas, Izaya," he murmured then and unpacked the book, which he bought for himself.

Shizuo felt like something in him has changed. The whole situation was just utterly sad. His heart hurt when he saw like this woeful man in front of him was spending alone the time of the year which was supposed to be the most beautiful, full of love and joy. Shizuo always knew that there's someone at least thinking about him during Christmas, even when he spent them alone. He always exchanged small presents with his brother and even with Celty. Izaya had to buy a present for himself. There was nobody in this world, who would like to spend the Christmas with him.

Izaya sighed, laid the book on the table and for a little while he looked at the yummy-looking cake as if he thought if it's worth to be eaten. In the end he reached for one strawberry and threw it into his mouth. Then he stood up and with wrapped _Bartender'a Bible _he went away from kitchen. Curious Shizuo followed him.

Izaya firstly walked to his desk and from the top drawer he took a key. With it he unlocked the small cabinet next to the wall. Shizuo peeked inside. There were several boxes, all wrapped in decorative paper. Izaya spared them one brief look, left the present in cabinet and locked it. He threw the key back into drawer in his desk and he tumbled into his swivel chair. Spinning slowly he massaged his forehead with his fingers as if he had headache. When he finally stopped, with his face turned to huge window, he looked at the lights of the city and tiny smile appeared on his lips. Shizuo followed his gaze and saw that it's direction where Ikebukuro is located. In the flat was absolute silence, it was impossible to hear anything, even elf, which stayed in the kitchen so he wouldn't spoil romantic moment. Delicacies on the table didn't have anything in common with his decision.

Shizuo nearly jumped out of skin, when Izaya suddenly started to talk.

"Another year passed...Who knows what the new one will bring, ne Shizu-chan~? Maybe you'll finally hit me with some vending machine hard enough, so I won't bother you anymore. Heh, I suppose you wish for something like that for Christmas, I can totally see that:  
_Dear Santa,_  
_the only thing I want for Christmas is Izaya's body well buried two meters under ground on local cemetery. Cause of the death isn't really important, the point is that the fucking annoying flea will never cause me troubles again.  
__Heiwajima Shizuo_

Izaya giggled.

"I bet there would be at least five mistakes, kanji never was your thing, Shizu-chan~ Not to mention foreign words written in katakana..."

Shizuo just shook his head. He wondered how often Izaya sat like this, talking to himself. Or rather to absent Shizuo.

Izaya stopped laughing and let out a deep sigh. He lifted his feet on chair, hugged his legs with his arms and put his chin on the knees. His slender body comfortably fit the chair, it even looked like the chair is too big for him since he was almost invisible at the moment.

"I hate Christmas," mumbled black haired informant. "Aww, how I hate it. I hate this contemptible day. The only day in year when I don't hide behind the masks. It's meaningless to use them when there's nobody to appreciate my acting skills, isn't it?" Izaya smirked bitterly and subsequently hugged himself even stronger. "Shit, it's unbearable," he hissed. "How can you hurt me so much when you don't even lay finger on me? I can't stand it anymore...God, how I hate you for this, Shizu-chan. If you knew...If you just knew... Maybe I should write a list to Santa too.  
_Dear non-existing entity, more commonly known as Santa._  
_The only thing I want for Christmas is so Shizuo could feel the same as me._  
_So he could feel that pain he's causing to me. So he would hate me more and more. So he could never get me out of his head. So his every thought was occupied by my presence. So he would remember me during the day and dream about me during the night. So he would consider me the unthinkable part of his life. So he would find me the most important person in his life. So..._" Izaya's voice broke,"_ so he would love me,_"he whispered and buried his face into his legs.

Shizuo thought that Izaya looks like heap of misery. He has never seen Izaya in frame of mind like this and he didn't know how he should cope with the feelings that this view invoked in him. There was a world of difference between the man sitting in front of him and sneaky arrogant bastard, who impersonated the worst Shizuo's nightmares. Blonde felt like he was looking at totally different person. Who was this Izaya that he had never chance to meet? Ex-bartender was really curious.

"I'll never understand him. If I just could peeked into his head for a little while..." thought Shizuo. It took a good while until it hit him.

He scratched his head, feeling a little awkward from what he was going to do, but in the end he walked to the chair and sat on it. Well, since Izaya was sitting there, Shizuo sat right on him. And since he was so ghost-like, he immediately fell right into informant's body. And in that moment he understood everything.

* * *

Izaya returned from shopping, just as every year. He has prepared table, Christmas tree, presents, cake and started to cook the dinner, just as every year. But his yearly routine was suddenly interrupted by unexpected sound. The doorbell. Informant looked that way, surprised. He winked few times like he wondered if he's already hearing things. Who would ring on his doorbell today, right?

"Nonsense," said Izaya. There was nobody in this world who would have just the slightest will to spend the Christmas Eve with him. Not that Izaya was surprised by that, but it was still quite ugly act from his beloved human.  
The grin from his face disappeared when the doorbell rang again. Truly surprised Izaya went to open the door.

There was tree standing right in front of his door. It was something that Izaya really didn't expect to find there so he just stared stupidly at it with his mouth opened, not controlling his behavior for a little while.

"So, will you let me in already?" annoyed voice came from behind the green spruce the size of man. Izaya could swear that it sounded like Shizuo, but that was totally impos- ... His thought ended unfinished because from behind the tree well-known tuft of blonde hair emerged followed by even better-known twitching eyebrow.

"I swear if you don't let me in immediately, I'll knock you with this stupid prickly weed," Shizuo growled, so Izaya stepped aside with puzzled expression on his face and let blonde with huge tree pass through door.

"What are you doing here, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked when he recovered from initial shock.

Shizuo didn't even bother with an answer, he just walked straight into kitchen and put the tree down next to the table. His eyes scanned well known scene - everything looked like last year, just like in memory that Christmas elf showed him. Just boxes under the tree were different and Shizuo wondered what Izaya bought him this year.  
Informant closed the door and trying to grasp what's going on, he followed ex-bartender into the kitchen. When he saw Shizuo sitting at the place, which was set for him, he could just stare speechless.

Shizuo grinned.

"Looks like I finally managed to wipe that cocky smirk from your face."

Izaya managed to get himself together and conjured up his typical sarcastic expression.

"Indeed very unexpected visit~ May I ask, why do you bother yourself to honor me with your presence, Shizu-chan?"

"Don't act like you don't want me here, yeah? As far as I know this table is set for you and me, here are the present for you and me and there is a cake especially for me, since you don't eat sweets," declared confidently Shizuo. Of course he knew everything after his educational trip into the past. "And this is ten years old Christmas tree, which I threw at you in high-school. I really don't understand how can you keep such a garbage. That's why I brought this one," he tilted the head in the direction of the spruce. Shizuo wanted to start anew with Izaya. Forget what happened and create a new, better memories. He thought that Christmas tree could be a beginning somehow.

Izaya gasped. He didn't know, how is it possible that blonde knew everything. And how he should react when his secrets were found out.

"How much does that neanderthal know?" Izaya thought and Shizuo could easily see confusion in his eyes. So he stood up and walked to him.

"Didn't you want to write Santa last year, so I could feel the same as you? So I would hate you? And..."he bent and whispered in his ear," so I would love you?"

Izaya got goose bumps all around his body. He made a step back and skeptically look at blonde.

"I don't know what kind of play are you playing here Shizu-chan. Or maybe you got hit in the head?"

Shizuo smiled.

"Santa does exist, Izaya. He has heard your wish...and fulfilled it. I am here, right?"

Izaya concluded that this can't be the reality. He probably sleeps and has this weird dream. Heiwajima Shizuo would never - _never -_ stand in his kitchen and say him that Santa made his wish come true. Izaya strongly bit his hand and expected to wake up in his bed. To his amazement it didn't happen.

Shizuo watched him amused and he couldn't hold his laugh.

Izaya poked blonde into the shoulder and he discovered that it's the real person from flesh and bones.

"Shizu-chan...how...how do you know all of that?" Izaya's curiosity successfully created a question even when his brain couldn't really work at full power right now.

Shizuo just waved his hand.

"It's a long story. And you won't believe it for sure."

Izaya decided to find out at any cost what Shizuo was talking about, but he put it aside for now, since it seemed like blonde was not going to leave right away. So he asked much more important question.

"Why are you here?"

Shizuo ruffled his hair and nervously laughed.

"I've already told you. Santa fulfilled your wish and so I am here..."

Izaya snorted.

"Let's say I believe that nonsense about Santa for now. But it doesn't explain, why are you still here, why didn't you leave yet?"

Shizuo hesitated to answer, but in the end he gave into Izaya's inquiring look.

"I know how much you love me, Izaya," view of the ashamed informant encouraged him," and I...I think I quite like you too..." Izaya felt like his heart was going to jump off his chest," not so much as you love me yet - ..." "Ouch, that hurt,"Izaya thought, "- ..." Shizuo wanted to continue but he was interrupted by some tinkling sound coming from above. Both men looked there and stared at mistletoe surprised. It was worth to think about what the mistletoe is hanged on, because there was nothing up there. It simply levitated.  
In that moment Shizuo felt like something pushed him from behind so strongly that he fell onto Izaya standing right in front of him. Both men were staring into each other's eyes, their faces just centimeters from each other. "-...but after some time, I think..."embarrassed Shizuo continued where he stopped before. Izaya rolled his eyes. He didn't have a clue what was going on in his flat this evening, but when the life gave him such a great opportunity, he decided to use it properly.

"Oh, shut up already," he said and earlier than Shizuo was able to argue, he hugged his neck and pulled him closer, so he could connect their lips. Even if it was something new and recently totally unimaginable, it took just a few seconds until their lips started to move in perfectly coordinated rhythm. The feeling, which overwhelmed their bodies, was fantastic. It was clear, that they won't get to unwrapping the presents so early today, because they hold each other in arms like their lives depended on it and with blissful moans, which emanated from their throats, they indulged the mutual affection.

"Didn't I say it? Meant for each other," elf nodded happily and he checked off the task on his long list. "And of course in the end nobody ever say thank you to Christmas elf..." he grumbled and turned on his heel giving the couple last look and with a smile, that appeared on his lips, he vanished.

**~ THE END ~**

_Author's note 2: W__hat do you think Izaya bought for Shizuo this year? I'm curious what can you think up~ And __I would love to hear what do you think about the story, so don't be shy to write me a review, ne~? ^^ And go easy on me with grammar again, it's not so easy to write well in English, heh._


End file.
